It Could Never Happen
by Emmi82
Summary: If you like Off Limits, I promise you will like this! Many circumstances prevent Troy and Gabi from being together, will they be able to find a way? More Inside! Troyella!
1. Keep in Touch

**WORKING AGAINST US**

**TMCS is the newest news show for ABC. It stands for Television, Movies, Celebrities, and Sports. It is directed to a younger audience, for it features younger anchors, and stories that appeal to teenagers and young adults. Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans are the anchors for the show. Everyday they broadcast the hottest Sports and Entertainment stories. A day on the set of TMCS could be classified as crazy. It is filled with laughter, pranks, and just all around fun, which is probably why 18 year-old Gabriella Montez loved being there so much. Gabriella is the beautiful, fun loving, outgoing, daughter of ABC News president, Ed Montez. To Chad, Sharpay, the make up artist and hair stylist, Kelsi and Ryan, she is more than her boss's daughter. She is more like a little sister. She can frequently be found in the make up room and set laughing with the cast and crew, especially on Fridays. Why on Fridays? Only Gabriella knows, but has yet to admit it to herself let alone the cast and crew of TMCS. The reason is Troy Bolton, TMCS's resident sports expert. Every Friday 26 year-old Troy appears on the show, to report the past weeks scores and important stories, and does a preview of the games that would be occurring over the weekend. It would be fair to say that she was the least close to Troy, for he wasn't in the office as much and he had only been there for about 6 months. However, due to a school rivalry and Blackberry Messenger, that all changes when Gabriella goes off to college.**

**Chapter 1-Keep In Touch**

Gabriella sat in one of the chairs on the set of TMCS. She was surrounded by Kelsi, Ryan, the wardrobe people, and Troy. They were all watching Chad and Sharpay talk about the newest Britney drama. Gabriella wasn't as happy as usual for it was the last time she would be on the set for the next few months.

"So when are you leaving?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Noo," he said sadly and she nodded.

"Where are you going again?" Troy asked curiously.

"Ohio Stare," she replied.

"No you're not," he said in an 'are you serious' tone.

"Yeah why?"

"That is a serious problem Gabriella," he replied in a serious tone, but a smirk on his face.

"Haha, why?" she laughed.

"I went to Michigan," he replied.

"No you didn't," she shot back.

"You know it. Go Blue," he replied and she rolled her eyes. Before they could finish, Troy was called onto the set to do his segment. Gabriella watched as he did his segment perfectly. He walked off the stage and began to say his goodbyes to people.

"Bye Gabriella," he said and hugged her. "Keep in touch." She was a little surprised at this because they weren't that close, but she smiled anyways.

"Ok," she smiled.

"See you later," he smiled.

"Yep."

**Ok so I know it was short, but it was kinda an intro. TMCS is a stupid name, I know but I couldn't think of anything else. So if you have any other ideas, let me know. If any of you are wondering, Taylor will become part of the story, I'm not sure about Zeke and Jason yet. Taylor will be Gabi's best friend. I hope you like it. Please Review!!**


	2. BBM

**New Title: It Could Never Happen**

**Ok, I hope this is better than the last chapter. I promise you it will get better once she gets back from school, but this part is kinda necessary. I mentioned this in a chapter of Popular, but this is based on a relationship I have with a guy who works for my dad. Most of this chapter is true. For future reference, Blackberry Messenger or BBM is pretty much IM. However, it is between Blackberry's, and it is kinda how me and this guy got close, kinda weird I know. Originally the BMM's were formatted like T: and G:, but I guess that isnt allowed. So now Gabriella will be bold and Troy will be italics. As the story goes on more of it will be fiction, because obviously Troy and Gabriella will have to get together and me and this guy aren't, and probably never will be, but a girl can dream right? A lot of this chapter is true. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 2: BBM**

"And for Big 10 scores," the announcer spoke over the loud speaker to the 100,000 Ohio State students and fans that stood in Ohio Stadium on a hot September Saturday. "Michigan 17, Appalachian State 21 at halftime." Cheers and laughs were heard among the entire stadium, considering their rival school was losing to an unranked Div. 1-AA team.

"Oh my god this is too great," Gabriella laughed as did her roomate Rachel. She pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket and immediately opened up the Blackberry Messenger application.

"Who are you BBM-ing now?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes at Gabriella, who was always glued to her phone.

"My friend who went to Michigan," she replied with a smile on her face and Rachel laughed as she typed a message.

**Gabriella/**_Troy_

**Wow Troy your school is doing great**

_Shut up_

She giggled and typed another message.

**I mean losing to an unranked AA team, that is an accomplishment right there**

_Hey there is a whole other half left_

**Whatever you say Troy**

Just then the game started up again and she put her phone back into her pocket.

An hour later Gabriella and Rachel walked into the outer hallway of the stadiums to see a hundred people surrounding the small TV that hung from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked a random guy who was standing next to her.

"Michigan is losing by 3 with 5 seconds left, and they are taking a 30 yard field goal," he replied. The girls automatically turned to the TV and watched in anticipation. All of a sudden everyone started screaming. ASU had blocked the field goal, and Michigan had lost. Gabriella and Rachel joined in the celebration and began to squeal and jump up and down. A few minutes later the celebration died down and they left the stadium. As students and fans chanted 'Michigan lost' and 'ASU' Gabriella remembered something. She immediately whipped out her phone.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

_Die_

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh

**Just admit it Troy, Michigan sucks**

_Never, you just wait_

**Uh huh okay**

"Gabi! Hurry up! We have to get ready!" Gabriella looked up to see that Rachel was a few steps ahead of her. She put her phone away and caught up to Rachel, still smiling widely.

Later That Night

Gabriella, Rachel, and a few other girls were standing and chatting at a frat party, all pretty drunk. That night, Gabriella had made a new discovery, Jungle Juice. It was a mixed drink that had more alcohol than you can imagine, but you couldn't taste it for it was mixed with a lot of fruit punch. And tonight, Gabriella was having a lot of fun with her new discovery. See many people, when they are drunk they 'drunk dial', but not Gabriella Montez. Considering her addiction to her Blackberry, drunk phone calls were replaced with drunken emails, text messages, or BBMs.

"Hmm, who shall I talk to?" she said to herself as she scrolled down her contacts list. Finally she came across Troy and clicked on his name. With just her thumb she began to type a message.

**Oh mu gos troy I jusdt made the bedst discoverty evvver**

Without thinking she pressed send. A few seconds later her phone vibrated and she smiled.

_Haha. What's that?_

**Jungles Juice!!!**

_Hahahah, I lived off jungle juice in high school_

Rachel turned around to see Gabriella smiling widely at her phone.

"Damn Gabs, who are you text messaging?" Rachel asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her to the corner.

"Ok I am going to tell you something, but only because you are my roommate and I love you," Gabriella said.

"Ok," Rachel laughed.

"Well you see my dad is the president of ABC News, "and I am really good friends with a lot of people that work there, especially the people at TMCS. And there is this guy Troy who is so hot and I am kinda borderline obsessed with him," she said quickly in a semi joking tone. Rachel laughed at her friends voice, she sounded very 'LA' to say the least/ "And anyways we are BBM-ing right now, he is the one who went to Michigan." Rachel just laughed and shook her head, before Gabriella's phone vibrated again. She looked down and smiled.

_Just be careful, that stuff can be dangerous_

**Okie dokie**

"Come on let's dance," Rachel said, grabbing Gabriella by the wrist, who just laughed and followed her friend.

The Next Morning

Gabriella groaned as she woke up with a major headache and a feeling like she was going to throw up.

"How you feeling?" Gabriella turned to see Rachel smirking.

"Like shit," she replied and Rachel laughed. Gabriella groaned and grabbed her phone to see if she had any new text messages. When she saw that she didn't she opened up BBM. She looked under recent conversations to see Troy's name. She groaned and clicked his name and typed a quick message.

**What did I say to you last night?**

_Nothing too embarrassing, you told me how hot I am_

Gabriella's breath hitched and she went pale. This couldn't happen. I mean what would he think of her now. It would be awkward for forever.

**WHAT?**

_Chill Gabs, I'm kidding_

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

_You just told me how you discovered jungle juice_

**Haha ok. Anyways sorry about that, I was pretty drunk**

_No kidding. But don't worry, it was pretty funny, so keep 'em coming_

Gabriella laughed and smiled.

**Will do. **

**Please Review!! I know it has already been posted, but since the story was deleted the reviews were so please still review! Next Chapter: Troy and Gabriella make a bet and Troy tells Gabriella something she doesn't want to hear. **


	3. Who is Right?

**Who Is Right?**

TWO WEEKS LATER

It was a Friday night and about 5 people were gathered in Rachel and Gabriella's room. The topic of conversation had just turned from Ohio State football to Michigan football. Michigan was playing Notre Dame, who was also 0-2. This of course caught Gabriella's attention, and what did she do? Got her phone out and opened up BBM.

**Gabriella**/_Troy_

**So how does it feel to actually have a chance at winning tomorrow?**

_Great thanks_

Gabriella laughed to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked.

"We are talking about Michigan, who do you think?" Rachel just laughed and rolled her eyes.

**Probably the only game you will win**

_We are gonna win the Big 10, just watch_

Gabriella scoffed.

**Hahahahaha**

_Wanna bet???_

**Yeah, actually I do**

_What are the terms?_

Gabriella thought for a second and then smiled to herself.

**If Ohio State ranks higher than Michigan in the Big 10 you have to wear and OSU shirt on the show**

_Ok, and if I win you have to take a pic in Michigan gear and I will post it on my blog_

**Fine, deal.**

_Deal. Anyways guess who I have been hanging out with lately_

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She knew it was going to be a girl, and she didn't want to know who. It was no secret that Troy could be cocky and she had no doubt that he was about to brag about hanging out with a gorgeous actress or model. Reluctantly she asked him who.

_Stacy Wright_

Gabriella's jaw hit the floor and her heart sank. Stacy was a tall blonde and the star of MTV's hit show 'The Hills' (I know there is no 'Stacy Wright' but just for the story pretend there is and that she is tall and blonde). She knew he hung out with celebrities, I mean he was at a L.A. hotspot every weekend, but Stacy was the last person she would ever expect him to go out with.

**Are you guys dating?**

_Yeah, for a few weeks now._

**Woah woah woah, how did this happen and how come I am just being informed.**

_Haha, I took her home from a party a few weeks ago, but we have been taking things slow._

Gabriella went pale. She rather him date Paris Hilton than Stacy Wright. Why? Stacy's younger sister, Lauren, happened to be Gabriella's worst enemy. Well their relationship would be better described as 'frenemies'. It was a constant competition between the two. It was said that Lauren was jealous of the fact that Gabriella's dad was a high powered figure in the entertainment business, and that Gabriella was jealous of the fact that Lauren's Barbie-esque looks got her whatever guy she wanted. And they were right. Lauren would act like Gabriella's best friend whenever she heard that Gabriella was going to the hottest concert or movie premiere, but what she didn't realize was that Gabriella had caught on to her game and hated her for it. Gabriella hated her even more when she practically stole the soccer captain from her. The girls constantly talked behind each other's back, Gabriella wasn't quite sure what Lauren would say, but Gabriella always made fun of her for being extremely stupid, prude, and a tease. It was known that Lauren got these traits from her older sister. But no matter how much they hated each other, whenever they were together they pretended like they liked each other. Anyways, Gabriella looked down at Troy's words again and took a deep breath. She had no idea what to say. She finally decided that she should be honest with him, but not too honest.

**Wow that is a small world. **

_Haha, why?_

**I went to school with her sister. **

_No way! Were you friends with her?_

Gabriella burst into laughter.

**No she is a fucking bitch and I hate her.**

_Wow Gabs, tell us how you really feel_

**Sorry, I tend to rant when I think of Lauren Wright**

_Well whatever, her sister is chill _

**Ok**

_What, she is!_

**I never said she wasn't**

_Haha…ok_

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get her mind off the fact that Troy was dating Stacy, and quickly remembered that there was a handle of vodka in the fridge.

"Gabs are you okay? You looked like you have seen a ghost," Rachel said to her roommate who had just looked up from her phone.

"Yeah…I just need a drink."

"Ok," Rachel laughed.

A WEEK LATER

Gabriella signed on to AIM and scrolled down her buddy list. She smiled slightly when she saw Lauren's screen name. She clicked it and typed a message.

**Gabriella/**Lauren

**Hey…did you hear?**

Hey babe!!!

Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lauren to greet her like that.

Hear what?

**Your sis is dating a good friend of mine**

Which one?

**Stacy**

Oh yeah, Troy's his name right?

**Yeah, he works for my dad**

Yeah I actually don't think they are anything anymore

Gabriella's jaw dropped but she couldn't help but smile slightly.

**What? He told me they were together like a week ago.**

I dunno, she told me they aren't anything.

**Oh okay then.**

Yeah

Gabriella immediately grabbed her cell phone. She had to get to the bottom of this. Part of her wanted it to be true, but the other part didn't, knowing that Troy seemed really happy.

**Gabriella**/_Troy_

**Did you and Stacy break up?**

_No why would you say that?  
_

Gabriella jumped a little and tensed up. Knowing Troy, it was clear to her that he was not happy to hear that.

**Oh…umm…I just talked to Stacy's sister who said you weren't together…but I guess she was mistaken. **

_Yeah, that's really weird._

**Yeah**

_Why would she say that?_

**I have no idea**

_Ok_

Gabriella was thoroughly confused. Yeah Lauren was known for spreading rumors, but why would she make up something like that? She could only wonder one thing. Who is right?

**I think that was better than the other chapters, almost all of it is true. This guy actually did date the older sister of my absolute enemy. But obviously she wasn't on The Hills. I hope you like it! Please Review!!! 15 Reviews and I will update! Preview for next chapter: Gabriella comes home for Thanksgiving Break. Troy says and does things that confuse and shock Gabriella. She is even more surprised when Lauren has some info on Stacy's feelings for Troy, and let's just say they are the complete opposite of Troy's feelings for her. **


	4. What to Do?

**Chapter 4: What To Do?**

Gabriella's heart was pounding as she walked down the hallways of ABC news. For the first time in almost 3 months she was going to see Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and Troy. As she thought of Troy a big smile came across her face. Over the past few weeks they had become even closer. They constantly BBM-ed, many times when Gabriella was completely wasted. But most of their conversations consisted of them bickering back and forth, mostly about their respective schools. If an outsider were to read their conversations they would without a doubt think the two were shamelessly flirting. However, Gabriella completely denied that to herself. I mean he was 7 years older, worked for her Dad, and had a girlfriend. She liked to think of it as more of brother and sister bickering. As for the bet, Gabriella had won, and she could not wait to torture Troy. She had bought a shirt that read 'Ohio State Football' while back at school, and was planning on giving it to him today. She finally reached the make up room and walked in to see Ryan and Kelsi sitting and talking.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey!" they replied in unison in an excited tone and hugged her.

"How is school?" Ryan asked.

"Great," she smiled back. Just then the door opened. She turned to see Troy walk in and she couldn't help but smiled widely.

"Hello," she smiled teasingly.

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy exclaimed in shock with a smile on his face. "What a nice surprise!" She giggled and hugged him. "You back for Thanksgiving?"

"Yep," she replied.

"How is school?" he asked, sitting down.

"Great, I love it," she replied.

"That's good, how long are you here for?"

"Till next Sunday," she replied.

"Sweet," he replied.

"Yep," she smiled. Just then Sharpay walked in, and greeted Gabriella with excitement as well.

"You liking school?" she asked sitting down in the chair in front of Ryan, so he could do her hair.

"Yeah."

"Any boys?" she asked suspiciously and Gabriella blushed. Just as she was about to answer she was interrupted.

"No, Gabriella isn't allowed to make out with boys," Troy said, not taking his eyes off his Blackberry. Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"And why not," she asked.

"Because I said so," he replied. Before she could answer the door opened again.

"Gabs!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad!" she smiled back and hugged him.

"Chad, is Gabriella allowed to hook up with guys," Troy asked him.

"Of course not," he replied. Gabriella and Sharpay gave each other a knowing look.

"We will talk later," Sharpay said reassuringly to Gabriella.

"Ok," Gabriella laughed and Chad and Troy rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, how is Ohio State?" Chad asked.

"Great. I love it," she said to Chad and then turned to Troy, "And speaking of OSU, I have something for you."

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"If I remember there was a certain bet that you lost," Gabriella smirked. Troy groaned and threw his head back. Gabriella laughed and tossed him a shirt. He held it up and groaned as Gabriella laughed.

"What's going on?" Chad asked confused.

"Well you see, Troy here actually though Michigan is better than Ohio State," Gabriella started in a teasing tone and Troy glared at her, "so we made a bet. I won and he has to wear an Ohio State shirt on the show today." Everyone in the room laughed.

"I hate you so much right now," Troy said shaking his head at Gabriella.

"Aww I love you too Troy," she joked back.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled and she laughed.

"Ok you are done," Kelsi said to Troy.

"Thanks," he said standing up and turned to Gabriella. "You staying for the show today?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Sweet," he replied, before leaving.

About a half an hour later Gabriella was sitting on the set talking to everyone when Troy walked in wearing the Ohio State shirt. He did not look happy, but that did not stop Gabriella from breaking out into hysterics.

"Wow Troy, that is a really good look for you," Gabriella laughed.

"Oh shut up," he shot back and she laughed. A few minutes later he was called to do his segment and Gabriella had to do the best she could to hold in her laughter. As soon as he stepped off the stage he glared at Gabriella who laughed.

"Get this thing off of me," he grumbled taking it off, revealing a wife beater that accentuated his arm muscles and revealed his six pack. Gabriella's breath hitched at the sight of his gorgeous body. Her thoughts were interrupted at a shirt being thrown at her face. She caught it at the last minute and laughed. Troy couldn't help but smile, and Gabriella smiled back, trying not to melt inside.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Ok," she laughed before he walked out.

The Next Day

Gabriella hit on the breaks of her Audi A4 as she stopped at a red light on one of LA's most popular street. Just then her phone vibrated. She picked it up from where it was resting in the cup holder and looked at it to see that she had a new BBM. She opened the application to see that the smiley face next to Troy's name was yellow, signaling that he had sent her a message. She smiled widely and clicked on his name. Her smile widened when she saw what he had written.

**Gabriella**/_Troy_

_It was good seeing you yesterday_

_Pleasant surprise_

The light turned green, and Gabriella began to drive with one hand and typed a message with her other hand.

**It was good seeing you too**

_What are you up 2 this week?_

**Party at my house tonight…I'm seeing your gf's sister…how is that going btw**

_Amazing, she is unbelievable _

_I am over the moon_

_I don't deserve her_

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

**Awww Troy's in love**

_Nahh, in lust_

**Haha ok…so you have the week off…let me guess you and Chad are getting wasted at** **almost every club in LA.**

_You know it_

**Haha…btw you promised to take me out one night**

_Come out on Wednesday…we are going to Les Duex_

**Sweet…can you get me in though?**

_Do you have a fake?_

**Nope**

_Booo_

**It's not my fault! Every connection I have like disappeared. **

_Haha ok. It shouldn't be a problem, Les Duexsecond home_

**It's called alcoholism Troy**

_Yep…I am driving…mad dangerous_

_Call me (enter number here)_

Gabriella looked at her phone in shock. This is something she was definitely not expecting. After the shock wore off she clicked the number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," Troy answered after a few rings.

"You should not be driving retard," Gabriella responded.

"Why's that?" He laughed confused.

"Well according to Sharpay Evans you don't have a license," she shot back in a teasing voice.

"Yes I do! Just not on me," he replied defensively.

"Doesn't make you any less of a retard," she laughed.

"Shut up," he shot back and she laughed again.

"I hear you are also borrowing her car too. I mean I knew she was crazy but…" Gabriella replied jokingly, with a smile on her face.

"Hey I am a good driver, plus I am borrowing it cause it's a Prius," he replied.

"I fucking hate Prius's," Gabriella replied annoyed.

"Why?!" he asked in shock.

"Cause everyone who owns them drives so fucking slow," she replied.

"No, and does this mean you don't have a green car Miss Montez," he replied.

"Nope, 15 miles per gallon my friend," she replied proudly.

"That's terrible."

"I am sorry, I like to go fast," she replied.

"Wow, I did not need to hear that," he said seriously.

"Troy! God you are such a guy!" she exclaimed in a high pitch tone turning bright red and he laughed.

"Yep, well I gotta go, I will talk to you later," he replied.

"Ok," she laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

That Night

"So I talked to Troy today about your sister," Gabriella said sitting across from Lauren. Currently there was a reunion for everyone who had graduated the past year and had come home for Thanksgiving at Gabriella's house. Most of the new college students were drunk or high, and Lauren was definitely one of them. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?" Lauren asked annoyed.

"That he doesn't deserve her, she is amazing, and he is like over the moon," Gabriella informed her, giggling a little.

"Oh my god," Lauren said rolling her eyes. "She doesn't like him at all." Gabriella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, she doesn't even say they are together," Lauren replied.

"Wow," Gabriella said, almost speechless. Even though she hated Stacy and didn't want them together, she genuinely felt bad, and now extremely conflicted. Now the big question was should she tell Troy or not?

**Ok, so I know the stuff wasn't that Troy said/did wasn't that shocking, and I was going to put the thing he does in this chapter but I felt this would be a good place to end. BTW about 100 percent of this chapter is true, except I lost the bet but he completely forgot about it…thank god. Anyways, I hope you liked it, please please review!!!**


	5. Shock and Confusion

Chapter 5: Shock and Confusion

"Hey Tay!!" Gabriella exclaimed throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Hey Gabs," she smiled back.

"Come in," Gabriella said and Taylor followed her in.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Taylor asked as they walked to her room.

"Ever been to Les Deux?" Gabriella asked teasingly with a smile on her face.

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yep," Gabriella smiled sitting on her bed.

"With who?"

"Troy and Chad, they work for my dad," she replied.

"Awesome! They said they were gonna get us in?"

"Yeah, apparently it is like their second home, so I am supposed to call Troy when we get there."

"Ok. I am so excited!" Taylor squealed.

"Me too!" Gabriella jumped off her bed. "The big question is what are we going to wear?

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed before following Gabriella into her walk in closet. After much debate Gabriella decided on a black short A-line dress with black tights and black knee high boots and Taylor chose skinny jeans, ankle boots and a brown high necked, but backless silk shirt. They decided to do their hair and make up before changing, so Gabriella immediately took out her flat iron and straightened her hair. Then Taylor did Gabriella's make up, giving her a smoky eye. Taylor decided on a gold eye shadow and to wear her hair straight as well (like how she had it at the Billboard Awards).

"Wait Troy is the one dating Stacy Wright?" Taylor asked as she changed into her clothes.

"Yeah," Gabriella called from her closet. "And I feel so bad."

"Why?" Taylor asked on Saturday.

"Cause he is like obsessed with her…"

"Why would anyone be obsessed with Stacy Wright, she is really not that attractive and not to mention extremely prude," Taylor interrupted with a confused look on her face.

"I know! But I don't think he has discovered the prude thing yet," Gabriella replied.

"Is that why you feel bad? Cause he is dating a prude bitch and doesn't know it," Taylor smirked and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and cause I talked to Lauren on Saturday who said Stacy doesn't like him at all," Gabriella replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," Gabriella nodded.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Gabriella walked out of the closet and shrugged.

"I don't think so. I mean it would be kinda mean, and I didn't hear it directly from Stacy…and you never know with Lauren," she replied.

"True," Taylor said and turned away from the mirror and looked at her best friend. "You look hot!"

"Thanks!" she giggled. "So do you!"

"Thanks, do you wanna call a cab?"

"Sure," she replied and went to the phone. Twenty minutes later the cab arrived, and after a fifteen-minute drive they arrived at the club. Taylor paid the driver and she and Gabriella got out. As soon as she exited the taxi Gabriella was on her cell phone.

"Hello," Troy answered.

"Hey, we're here," Gabriella replied.

"Who is this?" he asked confused.

"Gabriella you retard!" she exclaimed and he laughed.

"Sorry, it's really loud in here," he replied.

"Uh huh," she shot back.

"I'll be right out. Just go to the door."

"Ok," she laughed before hanging up the phone.

"Come on, he is going to meet us at the door," Gabriella said to Taylor, who nodded. Just as they approached the door Troy walked out.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey!" Gabriella smiled back, hugging him.

"Troy, this is my best friend Taylor, Taylor this is Troy," Gabriella introduced.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"You too," she replied.

"Well let's go!" Troy exclaimed and they laughed. "They are with me," he said to the security guard.

"Ok," he replied and immediately let them through. As soon as he did Troy flashed the girls a cocky smile and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Chad is to the right," Troy said and Gabriella looked around but couldn't see him. "A little further."

"Ohhhhh!" Gabriella heard someone exclaim and turned her head to see Chad sitting on top of the booth with a girl on either side of him.

"Chad!" she exclaimed. They leaned over the table to hug each other and the Chad turned his head to see Taylor.

"Taylor, Chad, Chad, Taylor," she introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Chad smiled and Gabriella groaned on the inside.

"You too," Taylor smiled back.

"Come sit! Do you want something to drink?" Chad asked.

"Duh!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You know there is a name for people like you," Taylor joked and Gabriella glared at her while everyone else laughed. The waitress gave the girls drinks and Gabriella sat next to the girl who was sitting next to Chad and Taylor sat next to Gabriella. They all began to dance to the music for a few songs then sat back down.

"Chad is so hot," Taylor whispered to Gabriella, who rolled her eyes. "Will you hook me up with him?"

"No, that would be weird," she replied.

"Whatever," Taylor growled and Gabriella laughed. Her eyes moved to Troy who was talking to another guy across the table.

"You want him so bad," Taylor whispered to her best friend.

"Shut up," she shot back, not looking at her.

"He is so your type," Taylor replied, ignoring her comment.

"Really Tay? I had no idea," she said sarcastically, now looking at her, and Taylor laughed. Then Taylor got up. "Where are you going?"

"To find Chad," she replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Just then Troy came and sat next to her.

"You know I don't think I got a thank you," he said.

"Thank you," she smirked.

"You're welcome," he replied and she shook her head and laughed. A few seconds later a girl came up and sat next to Troy.

"Gabs this is Jamie, Jamie this is Gabriella," Troy introduced.

"Hey," they smiled in unison.

"So where is Stacy tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't know don't care," he replied.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We broke up," he replied. Gabriella wanted to jump up and down but she refrained herself the best she could.

"Wow…um…that lasted long," she smirked.

"Shut up," he replied and she laughed.

A little while and a few drinks later Jamie and Troy began to sing to the song that the DJ was playing, but Gabriella had never heard it before.

"What is this?" Gabriella asked confused and they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have you seriously never heard this song?" Troy asked her in shock and she shook her head.

"What year were you born," Jamie asked.

"'89," she replied a little embarrassed.

"Well that would explain it," Jamie said and they laughed. Just then 'Gimme More' blasted through the speakers.

"She knows this song," Troy said playfully.

"You know it!" she exclaimed. Just then he bent down and gave her a raspberry on her arm. At second she had never been so taken aback, shocked, and confused in her entire life (You might be thinking WTF that is random and really surprising, and let me tell you that was my reaction as well). "Troy!" she giggled and swatted his arm, trying to hide her feelings and he laughed. After the song was over she jumped down, she needed to think about what had just happened.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"Bathroom," she replied and he nodded. She walked over to Tay, who was talking to Chad. "Tay come to the bathroom with me." Taylor nodded and followed her in.

"What is going on?" Taylor asked confused.

"Serious convo…now," she replied and they went into a stall. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Troy and Stacy broke up!" she practically squealed.

"No way!" Taylor said in excitement.

"Yep. And oh my god it was so weird, he just randomly gave me a raspberry on my arm," she replied a little freaked out.

"What?!" Gabriella nodded. "And you are in here because?"

Gabriella giggled. "What about Chad?"

"Nothing, we are guys talking," Taylor replied and Gabriella nodded. They left the bathroom and walked back into the club. Taylor went back to Chad, and Gabriella went over to where she was sitting with Troy, only to see that someone had taken her spot. She pointed to the person and gave Troy a look saying 'what?' He laughed and patted his lap. She smiled and sat on his lap. She didn't lean back into him, feeling that would be a little too much. They continued to talk to Jamie until she got up.

"Why aren't you dancing," Gabriella asked him turning to him. The club was so loud so leaned in to hear her and she repeated the question.

"Neither are you," he replied in her ear. She pulled back so they were face to face.

"Yeah, but I was, you haven't at all," she replied.

"I'm only a sit dancer," he replied and she laughed. She turned back around, now sitting a little closer to his chest. His hands had also moved so they were resting on her thighs. "I'm sorry I haven't been dancing for 15 years," he said into her ear and she laughed.

Meanwhile…

Taylor looked over at Troy and Gabriella and couldn't help but laugh. She tapped Chad and he looked at her. She pointed to the two and he turned to see Troy saying something in her ear and her giggling. He shook his head, but couldn't help but smile, amused, and Taylor laughed. Then their eyes widened in shock as he gave her a raspberry on the back of her shoulder. From their position it liked she flirtatiously exclaimed his name and he laughed. She turned around and he gave her another one, this time to annoy her, and they guessed it did cause she slapped his chest.

"Wow…um…I don't have words," Chad said in shock and amusement and she laughed.

**Ok, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Unfortunately, and much do my dismay lol, the raspberry is one of the last things that actually happened. I already have the next 2 chapters written so the more you review the faster they will be posted!!**


	6. What's the Truth?

**Ok, I know some of you were confused about the raspberry in the last chapter, and trust me when it happened I was just as confused! If you don't know what it is, it is when you put your lips to someone's skin and blow on it I guess. Parents to it to babies all the time. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: What's the Truth?**

"God Troy is so hot," a girl in her 20 something said to a girl next to her. Neither of them realized that Ed Montez was standing a few feet away from them. He laughed to himself and shook his head, but wasn't surprised.

"I know," the other one replied.

"Too bad he is with Stacy Wright."

"No," the girl said shaking her head. "They broke up." At this Ed stepped a little closer to the girls. He knew all about Gabriella's hatred for Stacy's sister, so was surprised that she hadn't told him that the two had broken up. "You haven't heard?"

"No," the other girl asked confused.

"Supposedly he has a thing with Gabriella now," she replied raising her eyebrows. Ed froze. 'No, there must be another Gabriella who works here,' he told himself, but his heart was still pounding.

"Gabriella who?"

"Montez." Ed's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It couldn't be. I mean his little girl not only dating, but dating a guy 7 years older than her? His heart pounded through his chest as the girls continued to talk.

"No…" the other girl said in shock. "Where did you hear that?" Ed prayed to himself that the girl had heard from a bad source.

"Becca was at Les Deux on Wednesday…" Ed's eyes widened even more. He was well aware at the fact that Gabriella had gone out with Troy and Chad on Wednesday. "She said they were like flirting the whole night…"

"Are you sure they weren't just talking?" the other girl realistically. 'Yeah!' Ed said to himself.

"No. She was apparently sitting on his lap and they were like cuddling, and he kept whispering things in her ear, making her giggle and stuff," the other girl replied. Ed tensed up again.

"No way…" the girl said in shock.

"Yep."

"But they weren't kissing or anything?" 'Please say no' Ed begged to himself.

"No…" Ed let out a silent sigh of relief.

"But I was talking to Becca about it, and like that isn't surprising. I mean she is his boss's daughter for crying out loud," 'Damn right' Ed said to himself, "and they were in a public place."

"Yeah. So she definitely thinks they are together?"

"Yep. She said it looked like they were a couple that was trying to keep their relationship secret but doing a really bad job." Ed groaned to himself.

"Well I gotta say, I didn't expect that one." 'No kidding.'

"Yeah, but she said they look really cute together," the girl shrugged. Ed scoffed. He was praying to himself that this was false, and he needed to hear it from either Troy or Gabriella ASAP. He walked back to his office, a thousand thoughts going through his head. He was pissed to say the least. He loved Troy, not only as an employee, but a person. He could not believe that a guy who had been so loyal to the company would so something like that. He finally got to his office and stopped at his assistant's desk.

"Call Gabriella, tell her to come here," he said sternly.

"Ok when," Nick, his assistant asked back.

"As soon as humanly possible," Ed replied. Without saying another word he walked into his office and Nick picked up the phone. Ed sat down the couch and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he was going to say to his daughter.

Twenty minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Your daughter," Gabriella replied. Ed took a deep breath.

"Come in," he replied and he turned around to see Gabriella walk in.

"Hey dad," she greeted in a cheery tone.

"Hey honey, come sit I want to talk to you about something," he said and she walked over to the couch.

"Ok, what's up?" she asked casually sitting down, taking a sip of the water bottle she was holding.

"Are you dating Troy?" he asked blatantly. She was in so much shock at the question that she began choking on the water.

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock, after clearing her throat.

"Are you dating Troy?" he asked again clearly.

"No!" she exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I was downstairs and heard two girls talking. Supposedly some girl saw you two at Les Duex on Wednesday," he replied seriously.

"Doing what?" Gabriella asked still looking at her father like he was out of his mind.

"Cuddling, flirting. Apparently you were sitting on his lap the whole night..." Ed replied and Gabriella couldn't help but turn a little red, considering her dad was talking to her about cuddling with a guy.

"I was sitting NEXT to him!" Gabriella exclaimed. This wasn't a lie, she was sitting next to him at one point, which meant she wasn't sitting on his lap the whole night, therefore she didn't really have a problem telling her dad this.

"So you weren't cuddling with him?" Sitting on a guy's lap didn't count as cuddling? Did it?

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I don't know where this person got the idea that we were cuddling or whatever, but I promise you it is in no way true."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Ok that's all I needed to hear," Ed replied.

"Ok, I am gonna go downstairs now," she said.

"Ok sweetie, I will see you later," he replied.

"Bye." With that Gabriella left the office. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that sitting on someone's lap automatically made the two a couple. Even though, she would have no problem if it was true. At that moment part of her thought that maybe the raspberry on her arm and bickering wasn't flirting, but just…well if it wasn't flirting what the hell was it. No matter how much she liked Troy she hated him at that moment. He was teasing and confusing the hell out of her, and he probably didn't even know it.

She walked into the make up room to see Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi there. She silently sighed in relief that Troy wasn't there, considering she had no idea if he knew or not, and knew talking about the fact that they were apparently cuddling with him would be pretty awkward.

"Hey!" the three exclaimed.

"Hello," she smiled back.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, just chillin."

"Did you hear about the rumor going around?" Sharpay asked with a smirk on her face and Gabriella groaned to herself.

"Yeah, my dad just confronted me about it," Gabriella replied annoyed.

"Your Dad knows!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella nodded. "What did he say?"

"He seemed pretty pissed, but believed me when I told him it wasn't true," Gabriella replied.

"What rumor?" Ryan asked confused.

"Someone is going around saying that me and Troy are dating and that we were like flirting and cuddling at Les Deux on Wednesday," Gabriella said chuckling a little bit.

"No way!" Kelsi exclaimed and Gabriella nodded. Just then the door opened and they turned to see Troy and Chad walk in. Gabriella's heart began to pound through her chest at the sight of Troy. She had no idea how he was going to act towards her after Wednesday.

"Hello," Chad said.

"Hey," they all replied.

"What up guys," Troy smiled at everyone including Gabriella and she smiled back. Just then he and Chad sat down.

"The rumor that is going around about you, Troy" Sharpay smirked. Gabriella silently cursed to herself.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Apparently you two are dating," she smiled looking between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella felt a blush creep on her cheeks. His jaw dropped and he turned to Gabriella in shock and she nodded.

"How the hell did that start?" he asked in shock.

"Someone is going around saying we were acting all couply at Les Deux," Gabriella replied, a little amused and Troy looked at her like she was crazy. Meanwhile Chad was sitting there smirking. "I know."

"Wait. What?" Troy asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, some bullshit about us flirting and cuddling cause apparently I was sitting on your lap the whole night," Gabriella responded rolling her eyes and at this point Chad was trying to not break out into complete hysterics. He had no idea why the two were completely denying to themselves that they were cuddling and flirting, but it just made everything that much more amusing.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Damn. Does your Dad know?"

"Yeah, that's how I found out," she nodded.

"Is he pissed," Troy asked.

"He was, but I told him it wasn't true so it is all good," she replied.

"Good," Troy replied and then started laughing. "Wow that's…"

"I know," Gabriella laughed. "Anyways I gotta go."

"Ok," Sharpay replied.

"When are you leaving for school?" Troy asked as she hugged Sharpay and Kelsi goodbye.

"Sunday," she replied after saying bye to Ryan.

"So when will you be back next?" Troy asked.

"A month," she replied hugging Chad, who pouted making her laugh..

"Ok," Troy said hugging her. "Keep in touch."

"Of course," she replied. "Bye guys."

"Bye," they replied as she walked out.

A few minutes later Troy left the room and Chad started to burst into laughter. They all looked at him confused.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"They are such full of shit," he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Gabs and Troy. They were all over each other," he said shaking his head. All of their jaws dropped.

"No way," Kelsi said in shock.

"She says she wasn't sitting on his lap the whole night? Cause she was sitting next to him for the first twenty minutes until he pulled her onto his lap," Chad replied laughing.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, and it was so funny cause like as the night went on they just got like closer and closer. Like at the beginning she was sitting next to him, then she was sitting on his lap, but like not against him. Then she scooted closer, and he put his hands on her legs, and by the end she was leaning against him and he had his hands around her waist," Chad replied.

"So it's true," Sharpay said/asked.

"Pretty much. I mean I'm not surprised people are saying that they are together, cause they sure as hell looked like it," Chad replied.

"Do you think they like each other?" Sharpay asked in anticipation.

"I think she does and wants something to happen but knows that because of the circumstances that it never will," he replied.

"What about him? I mean thinking about it they do flirt a lot," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, but Troy is generally a flirtatious person," Ryan added.

"Yeah, I mean I think he cant fathom being with his boss's daughter, so would never admit feelings for her, but he can't resist her…" Chad replied.

"And that leads to all the flirting," Sharpay finished.

"Yep. But here is the thing they were both drunk," Chad reasoned.

"Oh psh that doesn't matter, I bet you anything they will end up together," Sharpay replied and they laughed. "And when they get married I would like the credit that I was the first one to call it."

**Ok, I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to start some of the drama in the story. I could post a filler chapter that would just be a convo between Troy and Gabriella or whatever, but I want to post one that is actually exciting so I am going to post that one next. 10 reviews and I will! **


	7. Fear

**Ok so I decided to not do a filler chapter and move on with the story. As you will be able to tell, nothing in this chapter is true. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: Fear**

Gabriella walked into the large lecture hall for her Economics class. Ohio State, being the big school that it was had classes where there were hundreds of students. In this particular class there were about 500 students. Unfortunately for her she didn't have any friends in the class. She made her way down the steps, eventually coming to a row about 10 up from the front of the classroom. She mumbled a quick thanks as a boy stood up to let her through. A few minutes later the professor started his lecture. Gabriella, being the good student she was listened intently while taking detailed notes. About thirty minutes into the class a big bang was heard. Everyone looked at each other confused. A few seconds later they heard another bang and it was followed by screams, and they all realized it was coming from the classroom next to them.

"Oh my god," the professor said in shock and fear. They had all realized what was happening. "Everybody get down!" he exclaimed in panic as a few more shots and screams were heard. The students including Gabriella all ducked down on the floor. Many were shaking and crying in fear. "Someone lock the door!" A few boys, who were sitting in the back, bravely got up and locked the doors and put a few tables in front of it. Gabriella who had tears welling up in her eyes took her Blackberry out of her purse. She scrolled down until her Dad's name was highlighted and pressed send. As soon as she did the phone read 'Disconnected'.

"Please work," she begged to herself. She pressed send again but the phone just read Disconnected again. She looked around to see practically all the kids on phones.

"Shit!" she exclaimed to herself. Another gunshot went off and she jumped as did the everyone else. Tears streamed down her face as she typed a text message to her mom and dad and watched it not go through. She figured she had one last resort and prayed it would work. She opened the Blackberry Messenger application and scrolled down until she reached Troy's name.

**Please tell me you are at the office** She did not care about any type of greeting. She let a little sigh of relief when she saw a little check mark next to the message. A few seconds later the phone vibrated. She quickly looked at it to see Troy had responded.

_Yeah. Why? _

**I need you go to my dad's office and give him the phone. It is an emergency**

Meanwhile…

Troy looked down at the phone and tensed up. He immediately rushed to the elevator. He pressed the up button multiple times. Bouncing on his toes he typed…

_What's wrong?_

A few seconds later his phone vibrated and he saw words that made his heart sink and make his face go pale.

**There's a guy with a gun in the classroom next to me. Everyone is on their phones, my calls and texts aren't going through. Are you there yet?**

"Oh my god," he mumbled to himself. Just then the elevator doors opened and he rushed in. He pressed four and then door close as quickly as possible.

_Almost_ he replied when the doors closed.

**Ok**

Finally the doors opened and he ran out. People stared confused as he sprinted down the hallway. Finally he reached Ed's office and opened the door, before Nick could say anything. Ed turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Troy? Is everything okay?" he asked confused.

"No, there's a shooter in the classroom next to Gabriella's," he replied frantically.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed popping out of his chair. Troy nodded.

"Her calls and texts aren't going through, she BBM-ed me," he replied and handed the now distraught father the phone. Troy looked over Ed's shoulder as he typed a message to his daughter.

_Baby it's Dad, are you okay?_ Troy placed a comforting hand on his boss's shoulder, even though he was panicking as well.

**Ya, I love you Daddy **Tears welled up in Ed's eyes.

"Go to my phone, try calling her, it's speed dial 2," he said to Troy who automatically rushed to the phone. After a few rings he heard a frantic voice.

"Dad!" she exclaimed through her tears.

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed. Ed rushed over to the phone.

"Troy? Is that you?" she cried.

"Yeah, it's me, your Dad is right here," he said and put the phone on speaker.

"Daddy," she cried.

"I'm right here baby," he said. "He hasn't come into your classroom has he?"

"No," she cried. "I'm okay."

"Good."

"But…but if he does will you tell mom and Will that I love them."

"You're going to be okay Gabi, I promise."

"Just please Dad, tell me you will."

"Of course," he replied.

"And Troy will you tell everybody that I love them too," she cried.

"No Gabi cause you are going to be okay," Troy replied.

"Troy, please," she pleaded.

"Okay," he gave in. Just then they heard a gunshot through the phone and screams.

"Gabi!" Ed and Troy exclaimed.

"I'm okay, it was in the other classroom," she cried and Troy and Ed let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden Gabriella heard a few bangs on the door.

"Dad…" she cried.

"What is it baby?" Just then they heard another gunshot.

"He's in my classroom…" she cried. Ed and Troy froze. Just then they heard a dial tone.

**Cliffy!!! Sorry it is short, but I had to end it there. Anyways, please review!**


	8. Is She Okay?

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I was going to post this earlier but just as I was about to I had to leaver for dinner. It's a little short, but the next few will be longer I promise! I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Is She Okay?**

"Gabi! Gabi!" they both exclaimed. Troy's phone then vibrated and Ed grabbed it as quickly as possible.

"What did she say?" Troy asked in a panic.

"He just shot her professor," Ed replied scared. "Come on Gabi, respond." They stood there for about ten seconds but it felt like 10 minutes. All of a sudden they heard the phone ring. Ed rushed over to it and picked it up.

"Hello," he said frantically.

"Dad!" Gabi exclaimed sobbing.

"Oh Gabi, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, the swat team got him," she replied through her tears.

"Oh thank god," he replied, tears falling down his face.

"She's okay?" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, the swat team got him," Ed said and Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad…" she cried.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"There…there is blood everywhere…my professor is dead…he…he was my favorite…and…I…I think students are too," she cried.

"Oh god Gabi," he said sadly, heartbroken at the fact that his daughter was seeing this, "are you friends with any of them."

"No," she cried.

"Ok," he replied.

"Dad, I am going to call mom, I will talk to you later."

"Ok sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too." With that she hung up the phone as did Ed. He then let out a big sigh.

"I don't really know what to say," Troy said nervously and sympathetically.

"It's okay Troy. But thank you, I could tell you got here as soon as you could," Ed replied.

"Of course. Umm…it's probably going to be on the news soon, so if it is okay, I am going to go downstairs and let everyone know that she is okay before they freak out," Troy said.

"Yeah of course," Ed replied and Troy nodded.

"Will you tell Gabi our thoughts are with her when you talk to her?" Troy asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Thank you," Troy said and Ed nodded and Troy began to walk out, with his head down.

"Troy…" Ed started and he turned around. "I know you and Gabi are close, it's okay to take it personally. You practically lived it as much as anyone outside of the classroom could. After you go downstairs, go home, take the day off." Troy nodded.

"Thank you sir," he replied and Ed nodded. With that Troy walked out. A thousand thoughts went through his head as he solemnly went downstairs. The sound of her desperate cries just repeated in his head. He finally got to the make up room to see everyone in there.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said cheerfully.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked confused and he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"There was a shooting at Ohio State," he replied seriously and they all gasped.

"Gabriella…is…is she okay?" Sharpay asked worried and in shock.

"Yeah," he nodded, but there was still sadness in his voice. They all let out a sigh of relief. "But there is more."

"What?" Kelsi asked worried.

"The shooter…he…he was in her classroom," he replied looking down, trying his best to not break down into tears. They all gasped again.

"How did you find out?" Ryan asked sympathetically. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Calls and texts weren't going through so she BBM-ed me cause she knew I was here and wanted to talk to her Dad. We…we finally got her on the phone…" he replied and tears welled up in his eyes. "Shots were going off…he got into the classroom and the line went dead…" At this point tears were falling down his face. Sharpay got out of her chair and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She was telling Ed that she loved him and to tell her mom and brother that too. She told me to tell you all that she loves you too…it was if she was saying her last words." At this, Sharpay started to tear up as well. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his tears away.

"Don't be," Sharpay said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You just went through a lot. We all know how much you care about Gabriella." Troy just nodded.

"How is Ed?" Chad asked.

"How do you think he is?" Troy asked back and Chad sighed. "Well I just wanted to let you guys know before you heard it on the news."

"Thanks," Sharpay said.

"Ed said I could take the day off so I'm gonna head home," he replied. They nodded and bid him goodbye. After he left they all looked at each other in shock.

"God imagine what he is going through right now…" Kelsi said.

"I can't," Ryan said and they nodded.

TWO DAYS LATER

Gabriella walked through LAX airport receiving many stares and glances from the other people in the terminal. She without a doubt knew it was because she was wearing an Ohio State shirt. Some people even approached her saying that their prayers went out to her classmates and their families and that their hearts go out to them. She mumbled a quick thank you and continued on. She wasn't wearing the shirt to gain sympathy, but because even though something so terrible had just occurred, she was still proud to call herself an Ohio State student. Finally she reached the end of the terminal and arrived at the baggage claim. As soon as she walked through the doors, tears began to stream down her face at the sight of her parents and brother. She ran as fast as she could and flew into her father's arms. At this point he was crying, as well as her mom. She pulled away from her father and hugged her mom, who was sobbing. Then her brother gave her a surprisingly big hug, considering he was a 14 year-old boy, which meant he was in that phase where it was un-cool to show affection towards your family. As all of this went on many people watched the family that had just been reunited, and a few actually had tears in their eyes.

"Come on let's get your bags," Ed said and she nodded. He put his arm around his daughter as her mom stroked her head, both of them not wanting to let their daughter go. Gabriella didn't say a word as Ed grabbed her bags and they went to the car.

"Are you hungry," Julie asked.

"No, I just wanna go home," she mumbled and they nodded.

**Please Review!! Next chapter is already written, more reviews, faster it will be posted!**


	9. Here For You

**Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I am trying to post as much as this story before I go back to school, so I hope you like it. This one is also a little short, but the next one is like 8 pages on Microsoft Word. **

**Chapter 9: Here For You**

"Hey guys thanks for coming in," Ed said as Chad, Sharpay, and Troy sat down on the couches in his office.

"No problem," Chad and Troy replied.

"Of course," Sharpay said at the same time.

"How's Gabi?" Chad asked.

"She's okay. She is still pretty shaken up, which is how I imagine anyone who went through what she did would be like," Ed replied and they nodded.

"Is she back in LA?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, she came back on Saturday. Ohio State is giving them the week off. At this point she really just wants to be with the people she loves, which includes you guys," Ed replied.

"The feeling is mutual," Sharpay smiled and Ed smiled back.

"Well anyways that's why I wanted to talk to you. She will probably be coming here within the next few days and I want you guys to be prepared," Ed said and they nodded.

"She isn't the energetic always happy Gabi we all know, she is really quiet, there have

been a few times where she has randomly broken down in tears…"

"How do you want us to act around her? Like do you want us to try to get her mind off of it?" Chad asked.

"Not exactly but maybe when she comes just let her know that you guys are there for her but don't act any differently on set. I know she comes here because she feels safe, it is a place where she can escape to, and I think if she is in an environment that she is familiar with it will help her a lot," he replied. "Do you guys get what I am saying?" They all replied with positive answers. "And don't make her tell the story again."

"Of course not," Sharpay replied.

"Great, thanks so much guys," Ed replied and they all stood up.

"No problem," they all replied.

"Troy, stay back a second," Ed said. Troy nodded and sat back down as Chad and Sharpay left.

"What's up?" he asked after they left.

"I just wanted to ask if you have talked to her at all. I know she is closest to you," Ed said.

"She thanked me for getting the phone to you the next day, and we talked briefly but that was it," Troy replied and Ed sighed. "Why?"

"She hasn't really opened up to anyone about it, I was hoping maybe she had to you," Ed replied.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied and Ed nodded.

"And how have you been," Ed asked.

"Ok. I would be lying if I said I hadn't lost some sleep over it," he admitted to his boss who nodded, understanding, "I just can't forget the fear and desperation in her voice."

"I know what you mean," Ed replied.

"What about you?" Troy asked sincerely. "I mean she's your daughter. I can't even imagine..."

"Yeah," Ed said. "I haven't been too good, I just need some time." Troy nodded.

"Well I can't say I know exactly what you are going through right now, but I know a little, so if you need anything…" Troy said. In some ways it was weird saying that to his boss, but he figured after what they had been through they were more than boss and employee.

"Thank you Troy," Ed responded sincerely.

"You're welcome."

"Well I have a meeting, but thanks, and if you need anything I'm here," Ed said standing up and Troy stood up as well.

"Thank you sir," Troy replied. They said their goodbyes and Troy went back to his office/dressing room. He sighed and laid down on the couch and turned on the TV to see it was on CNN.

"It has been revealed that the Ohio State shooter was a mentally unbalanced 19 year old male who had been denied acceptance to the school…" a reporter said. Troy groaned and turned the TV, not wanting to deal with more of it. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Troy said sitting up. He looked to see Chad walk in. "Hey man."

"Hey, so what did Ed want?"

"He was just wondering if I had spoken to Gabs and asked how I was doing," Troy replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok," Troy sighed. He put his head down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude. What is it?"

"I just can't seem to get the sound of her voice out of my head. She was so scared," Troy replied. Chad just nodded.

"Well if you wanna talk, I'm here," Chad said.

"Thanks man," Troy replied.

"No problem." With that Chad left, and Troy decided that he might as well do some work, considering it was probably the only thing that was going to get the sound of Gabi's tears out of his head.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella walked into the make up room much less dramatically than she usually did. Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi smiled when they saw her and she gave them a weak smile.

"How are you babe," Sharpay asked hugging her.

"Ok," she mumbled, pulling away.

"We missed you," Chad said and hugged her.

"I missed you guys too," she said quietly. "Umm where is Troy?"

"Right here," he replied and she turned around. Without saying anything she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor, and hugged her back tightly.

"It's okay Gabi," he whispered and she nodded into his shoulder. The other four tried their best not to stare but it was hard. Finally he put her down and she turned around to face everyone.

"You staying for the show today?" Chad asked a small smile appeared on her face.

"As always," she smiled and they smiled back.

--

Troy looked over to Gabriella who was just staring blankly at Chad and Sharpay, clearly in another world. He noticed she was trying to blink away tears. He placed a comforting hand on her back and began to rub it lightly, but continued to watch Chad and Sharpay introduce a segment. He finally turned to Gabi to see her wipe a tear off her face.

"Let's go," he said quietly and she nodded. She got out of her chair, as did he and he led her off the set without moving his hand once. He opened the door to his dressing room and she walked in. After walking in, he closed the door, before pulling her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's ok, you are safe."

"Five people in my class died…" she cried.

"I know," he said softly.

"I was so scared," she said through her tears.

"Me too Gabi…me too," he replied.

"That…that could have been me," she cried.

"But it wasn't, this might sound cheesy but there is a reason you survived, you might not know it now, but there is a reason god kept you on this planet," he replied and she nodded into his chest, before sniffling. "It's going to be okay Gabi. I'm here for you…we all are."

**Please Review!!!**


	10. You Shouldn't Be Here

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This one is much longer than all the rest so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10: You Shouldn't Be Here**

A WEEK LATER

Gabriella sat in her room reliving the shooting for the thousandth time. She sighed, annoyed at the fact that she was thinking about it again. 

"I need to get out," she said to herself. With that she picked up the phone and called Taylor, who was back from winter break. It had just happened that the shooting occurred a week before winter break was to begin so Gabriella was going to be home for the next few weeks, and a bunch of her friends were back in town.

THAT NIGHT 

Gabriella and Taylor walked into Les Deux arms linked. Unknown to Troy and Chad, Taylor had made friends with a club promoter the last time they were there, and he let them into the club, even though they were underage. 

"So what first?" Taylor asked.

"The bar…duh!" Gabriella exclaimed and the girls laughed. Taylor ordered a shot of rum, and Gabriella two shots of vodka.

"I don't know how you drink this much and never get sick," Taylor said to her friend.

"Well I am very talented," she replied and they laughed. They did the shots and Gabriella did both not hesitating one bit. About two hours later and as well as a few cocktails later, they were pretty drunk, but Gabriella was worse than Taylor. It wasn't like she couldn't walk, but considering the things she was saying and doing it was pretty obvious. At one point Taylor and Gabriella went to get more drinks. They had both ordered a double vodka and cranberry. The bartender handed them the drinks and she turned to see Chad and Troy.

"Gabriella!" they said in unison shocked. 

"I'm going to dance," Taylor said, knowing that she was about to be excluded and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh my god! Chad! Troy! I have missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed hugging 

them. 

"Gabriella you saw us yesterday," Troy said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah! You are right!"

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Partying…duh."

"Yeah, clearly, whatcha drinking?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Can I see," Chad asked. 

"One sec." She put the drink to her lips and downed like it was water. Both of the guys 

jaw's dropped. "Here," she smiled handing the empty glass to Chad, and he grabbed it out of her hands and put it on the bar.

"You are drunk," Troy said.

"Well Troy you always have been an observant one," she replied. 

"Yeah," he mumbled. 

"But not drunk enough! So you guys want anything! The bartender loves me." She smiled and turned to the bar. "Hey Jack! Can I get another one?" 

"Sure thing sweetie," he replied and she smiled.

"No. She has had enough," Troy said to him and took her away from the bar. 

"Troy! What the fuck do you think you are doing!" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You are 18 years old!"

"You are being so hypocritical right now!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Because you both took me out to a club and ordered drinks for me," she shot back, thinking she had proven them wrong.

"Yeah, it was okay, because we were watching over you, making sure that you were okay."

"What so now I need a babysitter?" she replied with attitude. "Newsflash I am an adult, I can take care of myself." 

"Clearly," Troy shot back sarcastically. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked getting angrier. 

"Well considering you can hardly stand up, it's pretty clear that you shouldn't drink without someone around who will take care of you if something happens, let alone in a place like this," Troy replied. 

"Troy is right Gabriella, you shouldn't be here," Chad said calmly. 

"Well then he is a fucking retard," she said angry.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Troy exclaimed.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" She asked with attitude. "You work for my dad."

"Yeah, and does he know you are here?" he shot back. 

"Of course not. Look guys I would really love to continue this wonderful conversation, but see there is this guy and he is fine as hell and he is waiting for me." She started to walk off but Troy grabbed her by the arm. 

"Troy! Let go of me." 

"You are not going over and talking to that guy!"

"And why not?" she replied with attitude. 

"Because all that guy wants to do is fuck you, and we know you don't want that."

"Psh, he's fine I would do him."

"Gabriella, do you have any idea what you are saying! You are drunk! You can't do things like that when you are drunk!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please Troy I have been hooking up with guys when I am drunk since I was 14. And please you of all people should not be talking." He rolled his eyes at her. The alcohol started to get to her at a higher level and she began to get dizzy. She put her head down, and her hair fell in front of her face. 

"Gabriella." Chad said and she didn't respond. "Gabriella!"

"Hmm?" she said in a hazy and tired tone looking up. She stumbled and Troy caught her before she hit the ground. "Ok I cant take this, go get Taylor, she is going home," he said to Chad and he started to walk away. 

"What!" Gabriella suddenly exclaimed, her head popping up. Troy stopped and looked at her. 

"Damn right, you are leaving."

"But what about the guy…" she whined. 

"Gabriella. No." She gave him a look of disgust and tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the waist holding her back. 

"Troy let go of me!"

"No," he said forcefully, and she froze scared. After a few seconds her body became limp again and she put her head down, she was clearly out of it. 

Meanwhile…

Chad went up to Taylor and pulled away from the guys she was dancing with.

"Chad. What…" she asked confused. 

"How could you let her do this Taylor? You are her best friend!" he exclaimed. 

"What the hell are you talking about Chad?" she asked confused. 

"Do you seriously think she should be drinking like that after everything she has been through!" 

"Everything she has been through? I have no idea what you are talking about," Taylor said looking at him like he was crazy. 

"Ohio State…shooting…30 people died…have you been on Mars for the past 2 weeks?"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Wow Chad you are really over reacting. Gabriella's fine, I mean of course it upset her but she didn't know anybody who died and she was all the way across campus when it happened," Taylor replied and Chad's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Is that what she told you? That she was all the way across campus?"

"Yeah," she said looking at him confused.

"Taylor she was in one of the classrooms, she saw five people, including her favorite professor die," he replied seriously and her eyes went wide. 

"Oh my god," she said in shock. 

"I can't believe she lied to you," Chad said shaking his head. Taylor didn't say anything else she just made her way to the bar, with Chad following right behind her. 

"Come on Gabriella lets go," Taylor said coming up behind her. Gabriella looked up to see Taylor, Chad, and Troy standing there.

"What is with you people? I'm fine!"

"No you are not, come on Gabriella time to go," Taylor said.

"Why?"

"Cause you are wasted," Taylor said.

"Yeah so are you."

"No, I am tipsy," Taylor replied.

"Whatever," Gabriella shot back. 

"Gabriella, go home. Now." Chad said. 

"Whatever," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and groaning. She began to walk away and Taylor followed her. Chad and Troy looked at each other in shock.

"She told Taylor she was all the way across campus when it happened," Chad informed Troy. He sighed sadly and shook his head. "I wonder how much she had?" Troy leaned over the bar.

"Henry," he called. 

"Hey Troy, what's up man?" the guy fashionable guy in his mid 30s asked walking up. "Hey Chad. Can I do anything for you guys?"

"Yeah, actually you can. Is there any way you could tell me how many drinks Gabriella had tonight," Troy asked.

"Umm, I cant tell you how many she specifically had, but I can see how many were on her tab," he replied. 

"Yeah, that would be great," Troy replied. Henry pressed a few buttons on the computer. 

"Umm 3 shots, 10 drinks," he replied. Troy and Chad sighed annoyed and upset. 

"How many of them were vodka," Chad asked. Troy looked at him confused. "She only drinks vodka. Taylor doesn't." Troy nodded and looked back at Henry who was looking at the computer again. 

"Two of the shots and six of the drinks," Henry replied and Troy and Chad groaned. "Why?"

"Nothing. Thanks man," Troy replied. 

"No problem." With that Henry walked away and Chad and Troy looked at each other. 

"Eight shots of vodka man!" Troy exclaimed. 

"She needs a reality check," Chad said. 

"No kidding," Troy grumbled. 

A FEW DAYS LATER

Troy sighed and closed his phone before running his hand through his hair. 

"Hey man, what's up," Chad asked, walking into Troy's dressing room. 

"Just got off the phone with Henry…" he started.

"Yeah…"

"Guess who was at Les Duex Friday and Saturday?" he asked annoyed. 

"Who?" 

"Gabriella." Chad's jaw dropped. 

"Was she drunk?"

"Wasted apparently. He said she was making out with some guy that must have been 10 years older than her, dancing on a table, and threw up multiple times," he replied and Chad sighed. Chad pulled out his phone and began to scroll through the phonebook. 

"Who are you calling?" Troy asked. 

"Taylor," he replied. 

"You have Taylor's number?" Troy asked, furrowing his eyebrows with a slight smirk on his face. Chad flipped him off and Troy couldn't help but laugh. He put the phone on speaker and Troy and Chad listened to it ring a few times before Taylor picked up. 

"Hello," she answered.

"Taylor? It's Chad," he replied. 

"Oh hey," she said enthusiastically. 

"And Troy," Troy called from a few feet away. 

"Hey Troy," she replied. 

"Hey."

"So what's up?" she asked. 

"Were you with Gabriella on Friday and Saturday?" Chad asked. 

"No, she said she had to do something with her family," she replied and Chad and Troy looked at each other in shock and sadness, before Troy groaned. "Why?"

"She lied to you Taylor," Troy said annoyed. 

"What?" she asked in shock. 

"She lied to you," he repeated, clearer. 

"What? How do you know?" Taylor asked, confused and shocked. 

"Troy just got a call from a club promoter at Hyde. She was there Friday and Saturday," Chad said and Taylor gasped. 

"What? Are you sure?" she asked in shock. 

"Yeah. She was apparently acting up too," Troy replied and Taylor sighed. 

"Look guys, yeah it upsets me that she lied to me, but Gabriella's been through a lot, I understand if she wants to let loose," Taylor reasoned.

"She's not letting loose, she is drinking away her problems," Troy sighed. 

"You worry to much Troy," she replied.

"What do you expect? She's like my little sister," he replied.

"You sure about that?" she replied, and if they could see her, they would see that she was raising her eyebrows. Chad smirked and held back a laugh.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked completely and utterly confused. 

"Nothing Troy," she chuckled. "Well I gotta go. But don't worry guys it will be fine."

"Ok."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye," they replied and hung up the phone. 

"Why doesn't she think that I don't think of Gabs as a little sister?" Troy asked confused. Chad smirked and shrugged.

"I know that look. Do you know something that I don't?" 

"There's a lot of things I know that you don't," Chad replied and Troy gave him a look and Chad laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok," Troy replied, a little weirded out. "But anyways, what are we going to do about Gabs?" 

"Talk to her. She will listen to you more than she will listen to me." Troy just nodded. 

"Well I gotta go. See ya later man." 

"Yeah." 

**Please Review! I am back in school but I am still gonna try to update as much as possible. **


	11. Talking to Her

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you for a second

**Chapter 11: Talking To Her**

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked seriously, walking into the make up room.

"Umm sure," she replied. She followed him into a room to see Chad sitting there.

"Hey Chad," she said quietly.

"Hey Gabs." Just as Troy was about to speak she cut him off.

"Umm can I say something first," Gabriella asked shyly and they nodded. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted on Saturday. I shouldn't have spoken to you guys the way I did and I should have listened. I know that you guys were only trying to help, and it means a lot to me that you were which is why I feel so bad. I really truly am appreciative in the fact that you guys were looking out for me, and I am sorry that I gave you attitude to make you think otherwise. I understand that nothing I did that night is acceptable and I wont do it again, and I will never ever talk to you like that. I think of you two as older brothers, and it really hurts to know that I treated you that way and that I have disappointed you. So I am sorry."

"Thank you. It was really upsetting seeing you like that Gabriella," Chad said and she

nodded sadly.

"I know you think that we are mad cause you talked to us like that, and we were angry, but that isn't the important thing here. We let that go. What we need to work out is what you were doing there in the first place, and why you drank as much as you did," Troy said.

"I don't know. I guess I was just having fun and I went overboard."

"You sure about that?" Chad asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Gabriella you have been through a lot the past few weeks. And sometimes when people go through stuff like that, they start emotionally drinking," Chad said.

"Chad…I…no," she stuttered trying to find words.

"If it's true Gabriella, you need to tell us, or someone," Troy said.

"It's not," she defended.

"Gabriella we know the manager of Les Duex. He called me and told me that you were there Friday and Saturday," Troy said seriously. "And told me what you were doing."

"I was just having fun…" she protested.

"If you went there just to have fun then why did you lie to Taylor?" Chad asked.

"How…how do you know that?" she asked in shock.

"I called her," Chad replied.

"You know Chad I would really appreciate if you would not try to get into my best friends pants," she smirked, trying to get off topic.

"I'm not, and don't even try to change the topic." Just then his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello…yeah…ok." He hung up and looked at them. "I have to go to make up." He looked at Troy who nodded.

"Bye Gabs."

"Bye," she mumbled and he left.

"Look Troy…" she sighed. "It's really nice that you are worried and stuff, but I'm fine."

"You're not fine," he countered, seriously.

"How the fuck do you know that?" she shot back.

"Cause no one is fine three weeks after they saw 5 people murdered!"

"Well I am! And thanks for reminding me by the way! Did it ever cross your mind that I go out to get my mind off of it, or would you rather me sit at home replaying it over and over again!"

"No but there are other ways to get your mind off of it that don't include getting wasted!"

"I know, I am not retarded! Why do you think I am here? To get my mind off of it!"

"Well I'm happy about that, but that doesn't mean you are off the hook. I care about you Gabriella, and I don't like the fact that you are doing this to yourself," he said sadly.

"Troy…I'm not…"

"Oh please Gabriella will you stop lying to not only me but yourself!" he exclaimed and she sighed.

"What do you want? Sorry? Well I am sorry that the only thing that is getting the fact that I saw 5 people die out of my head is alcohol!"

"No, I wanted you to say that."

"Fine! I admit it! What do you want now?"

"For you talk to someone, a therapist, whatever," he replied and she nodded, " And how about instead of going to Les Duex on Friday you come to the Laker game with us? Chad got box seats," he replied. She couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds perfect," she smiled.

"Good," he smiled back.

**Short I know and it took me a while to update, I'm terrible I know! I just started school again so it is a little harder. Anyways, please review!**


	12. Sorry!

Ok, so I have decided to discontinue this story, cause no one is reading it, so I have no motivation to write more

**Ok, so I have decided to discontinue this story, cause no one is reading it, so I have no motivation to write more. Sorry for all the people that liked it. But I'm not gonna leave you completely empty handed. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out so here is what was going to happen…**

Gabriella goes to the Laker game, she and Troy bicker throughout the whole game. The two of them ride back together, he tells her that it is okay to still be sad about what happened.

Gabi goes back to school and they continue to talk all the time.

She comes back for summer, determined to have an epic summer. She cant spend much time at the office, but she ends up hitting the L.A. party scene, constantly running into Chad and Troy. Of course they still flirt a ton.

Gabi has been working for ABC sports and is sent to Bejing for the Olympics as is Troy. Ed asks Troy to look out for her while they are there, he of course accepts. It turns out they are on the same flight, Troy just one row in front of her. They begin to talk and the woman next to Gabi offers to switch seats. Troy convinces Gabi to let him take her window seat, saying she can sleep on his shoulder. Some way or another Gabi ends up laying down with his head on his lap, and his arm ends up wrapped around her. At one point the flight gets bumpy and he holds her tight, not knowing that Gabi is awake, trying to hide her blush and smile.

In Bejing, Troy constantly checks up on Gabi, which makes her happy, but the fact that they are there on business and he has a much bigger job than her constantly reminds her that they cant be together.

One night out Gabi gets together with another intern, who is a student at UCLA. Gabi realizes that she should stop crushing on Troy and just go for this guy. Troy is skeptical about the guy, but Gabi finally convinces him that he is a good guy. They are together for the rest of the summer, and Troy is happy when they split up because of the long distance thing.

Gabi starts her sophomore year, while Troy's career starts to rocket. They still talk all the time. Both have had flings but no relationships. Finally Gabi comes home for winter break, and in a BBM convo Gabi mentions that she doesn't have New Years plans. Troy invites her to the party he is throwing. She gladly accepts and goes with Taylor. It being New Years they all get wasted. At the strike of midnight Gabi and Troy hug and pull away, looking into each others eyes. Before they know it they are leaning in and capture each others lips. They make out until they have no oxygen left. They smile at each other once they pull away but Troy is almost automatically pulled away by someone wishing him Happy New Years. They continue to flirt throughout the night but don't mention the kiss.

The next morning Gabriella wakes up, not remembering the night before. Taylor hands her the digital camera and Gabi is shocked to see pictures of her making out. She is extremely conflicted on what to do. She no doubt likes him, but thinks that he doesn't like her at all, and doesn't want to be rejected and doesn't want him to find out that she has a crush on him. He BBM's her saying they need to talk, and she responds saying that they don't, cause if they do it becomes a bigger deal than it already is. It hurt Gabi to say that, and it hurts Troy too. After multiple people bug her about not going to the office lately she gives in. She goes on a Wednesday, figuring Troy wouldn't be there. How wrong she was. They don't speak to each other, just the occasional awkward glance. Everyone is confused, but they don't mention it. Troy finally nods his head to the side, signaling Gabi to follow him. She rolls her eyes and he gives her a pleading look. She sighs and he gets up and a few minutes later she follows him to his dressing room. When he tries to talk she cuts him off, saying it was a drunken meaningless kiss, even though that was the last thing it was. He calls her out on it, but she just denies it. That is basically the end of their friendship.

Three years later, Ed sends Troy to New York for a month to cover the NCAA basketball tournament. Ed tells Troy that Gabi is living there and he should contact her, after all they were really good friends. Troy smiles nervously and says ok.

Troy debates whether or not to contact her, and doesn't. However, he is shocked when he sees an older more mature Gabi in a club. It is an awkward conversation, but they are happy to see each other. It shocks Troy when the hot new Knicks player, Jordan, wraps his arms around Gabi's waist. She reveals that they have been together for 6 months. Troy gets mad at her, knowing that Jordan is a player and a cocky asshole. She defends herself, saying he treats her well. He says whatever, and they decide that they should try to be friends. Over the next few weeks they start to hang out all the time, and Gabi's feelings for him start to reappear. Troy doesn't hide the fact that he doesn't like Jordan but Gabi just brushes it off. Gabi ends up realizing that Jordan is only with her because he wants to become a socialite and he knows she can do that. He proposes and she says no. The next morning she finds herself in front of Troy's apartment. He doesn't say I told you so, but is generally just there for her. Of course they kiss, and get together. Finally Troy has to go back to LA and Gabi realizes there is nothing in New York for her so she goes back with him. They keep their relationship on the dl, but everyone at TMCS starts suspecting something. During a taping of the show, Troy and Gabi sneak off to his dressing room. Unknown to them some technical difficulties had occurred so everyone had a break. Chad, Sharpay, and Kelsi go up to Troy's door and put their ears to it. They overhear Troy saying he wants to take her out to a special dinner that night. She accepts but says she has to go home to change first. He whines and says there is a 'Gabi Drawer' at his place for a reason, and she replies saying the drawer exists so she doesn't wear the same thing to work two days in a row. This obviously shocks the three eavesdroppers. Chad knocks on the door, and they freeze. Gabi tries to hide but there aren't many places. Troy opens the door halfway, so his body is blocking the entrance. He tries his best to cover up that nothing is going on, but Chad pushes the door open and it is revealed that Gabi is there. Alas, they know, and are happy for the couple. Troy and Gabi get very embarrassed when Sharpay says she called it five years ago. That night at dinner Troy tells Gabi that he has been offered an amazing job at ESPN. She is obviously really happy for him. They realize that this is the perfect time to tell Ed, for if he fires Troy, he has a backup plan. Troy is nervous to tell Ed that he is leaving, but Gabi reassures him that Ed loves it when his employees are offered great jobs. Troy tells Ed about the job, and just like Gabi said he would be, he is very happy for him. Troy nervously tells Ed that he has been seeing Gabi. Ed is silent and shocked at first, but then thinks back to the shooting and how shaken up Troy was. He accepts the relationship, knowing Troy is a great guy. Troy and Gabi are very happy for it makes their relationship more legitimate. A few weeks later Troy proposes, they get married, and they live happily ever after!!

Ok, I really needed to get that off my chest, and in some ways it feels good that I don't have to write it. I'm not sure what the status is on Kiss and Tell, but I have two other story ideas, and I want your opinion on which one I should do, and which one you would think would appeal to FF readers the most.

Idea 1

24 year old Gabriella Montez is what you would call an average girl. She has a regular office job, lives in a cozy apartment, and has a few good friends. She doesn't get out much, but one night her best friend Rachel convinces her to go out and have some fun. They go to a club and Rachel finds a guy, leaving Gabi alone. Gabi has a few drinks, and considering she hardly ever drinks, gets drunk pretty fast. She then meets 26 yr old Troy Bolton, the star of the Los Angeles Lakers. One thing leads to another and they sleep together. Without a word Gabi leaves the next morning. A month later she finds out she is pregnant. She feels an obligation to tell Troy, so she goes to his house. He is shocked when he sees her on his doorstep, and even more shocked when he hears what she has to say. "I'm pregnant," she says, "you're the father, yes I am positive. We're not together, so I don't expect you to take care of me. In 8 months, when the baby is born, I will let you know, and you can come to the hospital and meet your child, or you can't. It is completely your decision." In such shock, Troy just nods. With that Gabriella leaves. What will Troy choose?

Idea 2

Gabriella Montez could be classified as a Daddy's Girl. She was an only child and in her 17 years it had always been all about her. She was her father's pride and joy. Robert Montez is the boys Varsity basketball coach for East High, a boarding school in Albequerque. The team was good, but not great, that is until Troy came along. A junior, who had received a scholarship to the school. He came from a not so great town, and didn't have what you would call the greatest family in the world. You could say that basketball is all he has. Robert Montez is immediately blown away by the teenager. When he notices that Troy is having a hard time at East High, considering he isn't of the same social status as the rest of the kids. One night when Robert sees Troy alone on a Sunday night (a majority of the kids had gone home for Sunday night dinner) he invites him for dinner at the Montez household. Troy denies at first not wanting to impose, but Robert insists. That night at dinner, it is all about Troy, and Gabriella is not happy about it. Soon enough, Troy was eating dinner with the Montez's every night, and the guest room was occupied almost every night by Troy. What will Gabi do when she feels like she is being replaced?

**Let me know what you think!!**


End file.
